


The Ritual's Unexpected Turn

by RamenTori1



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Poor Alistair, Smut, The Ritual, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTori1/pseuds/RamenTori1
Summary: Alistair has to Sleep with Morrigan but it turns out a bit dfferently then he expected, for the better, mostly.





	The Ritual's Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, i don't know about anyone else, but my Warden, Zandra Cousland would NEVER just throw Alistair under the bus like they did and bail out when the ritual had to be done. She was like sisters with Morrigan, and Alistair is her love so she is going to make damn sure that this is as pleasurable for the both of them as she can. No, she does not like the situation. Yes, she wishes it didn't have to be done, and yes, she trusts Morrigan but of course has her doubts. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Laying on the bed he closed his eyes and tried to just focus on breathing. It was just sex. Thanks to the Warden he had become quite familiar with the act but this was still different. First of all it was with Morrigan and that wasn't even the worst part. It was all for some... Ritual that would somehow save her, the love of his life, the bravest woman, the bravest Warden he knew. Hearing the door creak and the shuffle of clothes made his flinch and he opened his eyes, watching her the way a mouse would watch a hawk. He felt terrified and exposed and worse, oddly aroused. He didn't like Morrigan. He wouldn’t go as far to say that he hated her, but it was close. She had had a hidden agenda from the start and this... Event... Was only part of her grand evil master plan. He knew she would swoop in with something, he just would never have expected this. He hated swooping. He closed his eyes again, feeling no safer than he did before. 

"Don't fret Alistair, you may not hate it as much as you think," the snake hissed and he shuddered. His imagination a little to vivid, he opened his eyes to be sure she was a woman still, and not an actual snake. She was a shapeshifter and if she wanted to she could just turn into a giant spider, wrap him in a web and eat him. Shuddering again, he watched her carefully. 

"Don't be so sure about that," he said, trying to sound firm. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded as the dark haired minx slunk closer to the bed, hips swaying provocatively. He didn't want to see her as a woman, she was a witch, and bad; very, very bad. Despite that, he couldn't stop himself from noting that her hips were wider than Zandra's, and her breasts fuller. 

He closed his eyes and pictured his lover. Always under so much armour, hair pulled tight away from her face, he hadn't suspected just how slender she had been when he had first followed her to her tent. Small breasts, so easy to cup and tease, slender muscular thighs tapering to the knees then down again to her ankles. She had asked him to do this, explained it all with shaking hands and tears in those beautiful eyes. He was doing this for her, for them, for their future together. He prayed that this wouldn’t change anything between them; that they would have a future together, that someday they could make their own heir, together... Oh maker, his first child was going to be with a witch he didn’t even like and he would never know them. His child would grow up a fatherless bastard like he had, but with a wild woodland witch as his mother. What had he got himself into? Panic spiralling in his thoughts he jumped when the bed shifted. Opening his eyes, he slide further up the bed, trying to put as much time between now and when they would need to.... Join. Morrigan didn't seen dissuaded, or even to seem to care, as she continued her slow crawl up to him. He could only slide so far before he hit the head board. Dead end. Now he was effectively trapped. 

"Alistair, my love, you act as if she's going to eat you," came a soft voice from the door making both parties jump and turn.  
Wearing a calm smile as well as a near sheer night gown under her open robe, Zandra pushed herself off the door frame and closed it, the movement deliberate as she glanced over the two of them. 

"Warden, what are you?" Morrigan asked, suddenly sounding nervous and he smirked slightly at that. He wasn't the only one now.

Zandra, hair falling in long loose curls around her shoulders, stepped towards them, movement’s fluid. Flipping the wide silken collar of her robe off her shoulders effortlessly, she let the fabric flutter to the ground, pooling and forgotten as she walked the few steps to the bed. Alistair shifted ashamed at how quickly he reacted to her. Morrigan's effect was marginal in comparison. Watching those long slender fingers take Morrigan's chin as she held the witch’s gaze was by far the most erotic thing that had happened so far, and now he was sure she was just getting started. 

"You didn't think I'd just leave you both to suffer, did you?" She purred, affectionately running her thumb over Morrigan's bottom lip, "let's at least make tonight pleasurable for everyone, hmm?" 

"You don't have too," Alistair started, not sure why he even bothered, and she turned, pressing her finger to his lips softly, silencing him. He was often told that he was the type to enjoy following orders, everyone always teasing about him likely being a submissive lover and on any other night he would dispute that. He was a man, he did enjoy having that sort of control but tonight with her slender lithe figure standing over them the way she was, the fire light casting a warm glow over her, he would walk into the fires if she said to. 

"Tis up to you, I suppose. I don't believe it will affect the ritual at all," Morrigan said softly, some of her confidence leaving her tone and he could see his Wardens lips curl into a smile. 

"Trust me?" She asked softly, looking to him, her eyes softening. 

"Always," he breathed, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss along her knuckles. Her smile stoked the fires in him, gleaming with mischief and affection.  
Turning her attention to Morrigan, who sat back looking somewhat sheepish, she leaned closer, brushing Morrigan's hair back softly, the gentle caress you wouldn't really expect from someone you were going to lay with soon. She slid somewhat between the two of them and glanced over Morrigan. "You’re like a sister to me? Do you trust me," he hadn't expected her to say that but it got the reaction she was hoping for. Morrigan calmed, meeting her eyes looking morose and nodded. 

Seeing his lover smile one second, and then to have her pulling Morrigan into a soft passionate kiss the next was somewhat surprising, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed watching her. She teased her fingers over skin, soothing tension and sliding Morrigan's hands around her waist. Her hand reached back to touch his leg as she shifted pulling her knees under her, and he sat up, running his hands along her sides. Feeling the soft fabric shift between his battle worn hands and her smooth skin, he bit his lip. When his exploring hands met Morrigan's though, a moment of realization hit him and he froze. 

Leaning back against his chest, the soft fabric playing against his stomach, she slid her hand over his, guiding him to touch along Morrigan's arms, "Touch her, my love. Don't be scared," 

"Who's scared?" He joked and to his dismay both women smirked. 

"Brave as a mouse, I see" Morrigan mocked as he scowled and Zandra giggled as he looped his arms around her. 

"Mmmm, heart of a lion," his lover murmured against his neck as he glared down at her mildly. 

"You're both teasing me. I could just leave, you know," his empty threat only earned him a soft giggle as his Warden crawled around to settle comfortably behind him, leaving him face to face with Morrigan, the only protection left was her weight against his back, arms around his waist. 

"But you won't, I gather you like being teased," he would have handled the witty retort better if it were from her and not Morrigan, and he only scowled in return, his hands falling to his knees. They all knew he wouldn’t leave, even if he could. There was too much at stake, and if there was a chance for the two of them to make it, he would take it, obviously.  
Her soft laughter against his shoulder followed by the tug of her lips against his ear forced him to turn his focus back to Zandra. Her hands slid down his waist and teased lightly over his hips as she kissed along his jaw. Turning just enough to capture her lips, he kissed her, hand moving to tangle into her hair as he focused on her warmth. He was glad she was there with him, even if he had planned for this to be over quickly. She always made things more bearable. If everything worked out after this, after tomorrow, she would make a fine queen. 

Her hand ran from his hip to his member and he shivered, pulled from his thoughts again. The touch was brief and he nearly protested before he felt a hand return. It wasn’t hers, he knew that and he pulled away to glanced to Morrigan. Her hand, cradled in Zandra’s, was wrapped around him. Nervous energy mixed with his arousal and pooled in his stomach as he watched their conjoined hands stroking him. Breathe catching in his throat he looked up to the ceiling, biting his lip as he exhaled. 

“Shhh,” his lover cooed, nuzzling his neck as she guided Morrigan’s hand, teaching her how he liked to be touched. She knew him too well and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking into their hands as pleasure bubbled through him. Her hands left Morrigan’s, sliding up his stomach, softly stroking circles along his chest. Something felt oddly wrong about their touch and he arched back, struggling with his want.

“I really wish this was just us,” he whispered, fisting his hand into her long red hair as he leaned back into her shoulder, trying to halt the pleasure he was feeling.  
“Enjoy it while you can, my king, because after this it will be,” she soothed, combing her fingers through his hair gently kissing his cheek. He chuckled softly, free hand catching hers, lacing their fingers together. “We shouldn’t ignore our partner though, should we?” she purred and he cringed. Aside from her hand wrapped around his member, he and Morrigan hadn’t really interacted at all. He had hoped to keep it that way, but he could feel Zandra slip away from him and knew she had other plans. 

“Tis not necessary, my friend, I am only here for,” she was cut off as Zandra slid behind her, kissing her neck as her eyes held that grin. He couldn’t help but feel it as he watched her arms snake around Morrigan, teasing a sharp pleased breath from her with almost intimidating skill. Seeing the witch arch, feeling her hand stutter around his cock had him almost keening for more. He didn’t want to be aroused by her, he hadn’t planned on it when this night started, but now he couldn’t stop himself. His dear Warden was good at making the best of a bad situation, and he had to admit, this was much better than he had initially planned, even if it was still off putting. 

Nipping softly at Morrigan’s ear, she whispered, “I’m not sure who need to relax more, you or him,” she wrapped an arm around her waist as she brushed Morrigan’s hair back again. 

Cheeks blushing, Morrigan shifted against her, lips parted as she closed her eyes. “I’ve never…” she breathed, silenced by either her own embarrassment or the soft touches along her hips. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised that Morrigan was… inexperienced. It made sense and yet, it didn’t at the same time. 

“I know,” turning her face towards her, she teased Morrigan into another passionate kiss. He wasn’t sure when Morrigan had let his dick go, but when her hand moved to cradle the back of Zandra’s neck, he suddenly felt remarkably left out. He could only watch jealously as she held Morrigan closer, gently letting her hair down and combing her fingers through the inky black locks. He knew how she could kiss, drawing it out until he would feel lightheaded and needy so he knew all too well how Morrigan was feeling. When they parted, her eyes met his and she grinned deviously. He knew his jealously was part of her plan as she kissed along Morrigan’s jaw lightly. At that moment he didn’t care if Morrigan was between them, and reaching out he grabbed her, pulling himself closer as he pulled her into a rough kiss. Her soft gasp of surprise made the smugness she had moments ago worth it as he kissed her, hand sliding past Morrigan to touch her, feeling the softness of her legs as his other hand cradled the base of her neck. Hands slid along his hips and back to his cock, hard and wanton. He wanted to believe they were her hands touching him but knew better. The neediness in her kisses, trying to press herself closer was enough to prove it. 

Pulling away, breathing heavily, she hummed and grinned, “don’t worry, I taught him everything he knows,” she breathed against Morrigan’s ear making him flush with embarrassment, “he’s a quick study,” 

“Tis surprising for one raised in a chantry,” Morrigan chided breathily and he rolled his eyes. 

“Do you ever stop?” the light bitterness in his voice only making the witch laugh and Zandra shake her head with a grin. 

“Why don’t you prove it, my love,” she ran her hand over his, catching his wrist and guiding his hand from her to Morrigan’s hips. He knew exactly what she was suggesting but both parties tensed at the touch. Apparently neither he nor Morrigan had really expected to get this far with each other. Suddenly he would have preferred the quick in, out and done that they originally had planned. Her thumb ran soft circles along the back of his hand as she pressed soft kissed along Morrigan’s shoulder. Taking a breath, he kept his eyes locked onto hers, imagining it was her body he was touching. The idea made it easier as he trailed his fingers along her hip, travelling lower until his thumb grazed the sensitive nub. Morrigan jolted, biting her lip, as her hands moved to press to his thighs. He only spared her a glance though, keeping his eyes locked on his lover. This wouldn’t work if he didn’t keep the image that it was her he was pleasuring. 

Changing the angle of his hand, he trailed his fingers along her entrance, surprised at how wet she already was. He offered his slickened fingers to Zandra, relishing the oddly erotic scene of her licking them clean before running them over her again. Morrigan’s soft gasp earned him a smile and she shifted, catching Morrigan’s lips and drawing her into a kiss. Closing his eyes, he let himself imagine, his hands touching her, teasing her the way he knew she enjoyed. Fingers inside her as he rolled a nipple under the others he could hear the whimpered moans and knew she was getting close.  
Suddenly he was pushed onto his back and his eyes snapped open, “we need to,” Morrigan breathed, “we should do it now,” 

“Oh, right,” she straddled him and he watched as Zandra shrunk away. The confidence in her eyes gone, replaced with tears as her lip trembled. She didn’t like this anymore than he did. Sitting up he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her as he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting both the burning sensation behind his lids and the throbbing need of his erection. He laid back, not wanting to see, not wanting to feel, her chest angled across his as she buried her face into his neck

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and he nodded, kissing her cheek as Morrigan slid down onto him. he couldn’t stop the hiss of pleasure or the way his hips bucked up to meet hers, so instead he wrapped his arms around Zandra, pulling her tighter against him.

To his surprise, it was Morrigan that changed the situation, “Warden,” she said, running her hand along her back, smoothing the fabric of her sheer nightgown that was never removed. He could feel her shudder against him, before lifting her head and turning to look up at the witch, “let’s at least make tonight pleasurable for everyone, hmm?” she said softly, quoting her. He smiled grateful at the short laugh Zandra gave, pushing herself up slightly. Kissing him, she shifted and straddled his waist, her back against Morrigan. Full of surprises suddenly, Morrigan pushing his hands down to her hips. “Satisfy her,” she said, before leaning back. 

As Morrigan rocked her hips, riding him, he rocked his fingers inside Zandra. As she came, crumpling down onto him, body still trembling with wound up pleasure, he found himself spilling inside Morrigan. Never had he felt as unsatisfied as he did in that moment. All the way up to the end, despite her best efforts, something felt off and wrong. Only after he was thoroughly spent, did Morrigan pull herself away and without a word, she gathered her clothes and left. Now alone, his lover on top of him, he combed his fingers through her hair, their heavy breathing fulling the air. 

“Well,” he said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence, “I think we can agree to never do that again,” her shoulders shook and he hoped it was with stifled laughter and not quieted sobs. He couldn’t blame her if she were crying, he felt like crying. 

“Yes, we most definitely can,” she whispered, lifting her head to look up to him. Brushing the mussed tresses behind her ear he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“This is going to be a hard night to just forget now. I actually had hoped she would just whack me over the head and I would be unconscious for the whole thing,” she smiled softly, making him feel a little calmer. Now that it was all over he was still somewhat terrified that she wouldn’t want him anymore. It was irrational, she was the one who suggested this to him and they did this together, but it was a present fear anyway. 

“We can just remember this as one misadventure in our long life of sexual mishaps,” he grinned as she leaned into his palm, “we could always invite Zevran next time. I’m sure he would be much more fun. He did grow up in a whorehouse,” she teased lightly.

“Oh the scandal that would cause,” he laughed laying back, watching the firelight dance on the ceiling feeling her fingers trace lethargic patterns along his chest, “the king, his bride and their assassin companion. I don’t think Ferelden could take such a thing,” 

“Then I suppose you are right. We should just keep it the two of us from now on. Such a pity,” she giggled sliding off his chest to curl into his side. Wrapping his arm securely around her they listed into another silence, both unsure of what to say, but knowing they needed to say something. 

“You know I love you, right?” he side quietly, keeping his eyes up as he felt tension build. 

“I love you too, Alistair,” she whispered, hand shifting to lace with his, squeezing softly, “I’m sorry that this happened,” 

“It would have happened either way. I…” he paused and rolled to face her as she curled into his arm, “when we face the Arch demon, I don’t want to lose you,”

“nor I you, but,” she bit her lip and looked away, her fingers swirling nervous circles along his arm as, “but if this doesn’t work and it comes to it, you are going to be king, and Riordan knows more about the wardens then any of us. I’m not,” 

Unable to hear her say it, he kissed her roughly, trying to chase away the terror in the comfort of her warmth. Untangling their arms, only to tangle them around each other again, they lost themselves in their desperate kisses. Pulling apart and taking a deep breath, he kissed along her forehead, feeling her shiver. Holding her close he gently trailed his fingers through her hair again. 

“I don’t suppose your idea of running away is still on the table,” he joked softly, seeing her smile, before struggling with a yawn. “Maybe tomorrow, after we get some sleep. You’ll stay won’t you?” he asked softly glancing to the door. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, tone soft and sleepy. Smiling, he sat up to capture the blankets before curling up beside her. Together, comforted and safe in their shared warmth, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, i have never seen it written as a threesome idea, so it clearly had to be done. helps that that is my canon as well. 
> 
> let me know what you think, or if you see and super obvious errors my tired brain missed out on. comments are always welcome


End file.
